


Что видит хамелеон

by EnokiHatake



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, pov leon, teen!reborn, все для того чтобы хозяину было хорошо, реборн не знает что за чудовище было с ним все это время, тсуна недолго сопротивлялся
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnokiHatake/pseuds/EnokiHatake
Summary: Описание того, как вырастал по-новой Солнечный Аркобалено, как с этим справлялся Тсунаеши, - и как Леон старался выжить в этом чертовом особняке Вонголы.
Relationships: Tsunayoshi Sawada/Reborn
Kudos: 10





	Что видит хамелеон

После снятия проклятия Аркобалено Кавахира пообещал, что они все переживут новую жизнь заново. Сначала буквально никто не воспринял, но, когда скорость роста в высоту и ширину начала исчисляться в годах, все обомлели. Обомлели — и свалили куда подальше: ждать. Последним из всех ушел Реборн: дождался, пока его ученик взойдет на пост, выдал отправительный пинок и исчез. С ним исчез и верный хамелеон, растущий, по законам природного мира, гораздо быстрее хозяина.

Поэтому, когда на территории особняка Вонголы завидели семидесятисантиметровую рептилию с слишком уж умным взглядом, ни до кого не доперло, лишь попытались отвезти несчастное животное в ближайший террариум.

— Ку-фу-фу, иди сюда, ящерка, — подзывает к себе слившегося с травой хамелеона Мукуро и манит пальцем. Леон поворачивает к нему оба глаза, смотрит на присевшего на корточки Хранителя Тумана, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо, особенно же — в привлекательно-яркий глаз, приоткрывает рот — и выстреливает длинным языком точно в правое веко. И ретируется под оглушительный крик вверх по дереву. Надоели-надоели-надоели, видеть их не хочется. И почему хозяин решил спустя тринадцать лет навестить эту мафиозную семью, ведь жили спокойно вдвоем, ходили на задания, ни в чем не нуждались, так нет ведь. Рептилия проклинает подростковый максимализм и пубертатный период, в который сейчас вступил Реборн, с его непредсказуемостью, ведь теперь наверняка его будут использовать в качестве молота и другой ерунды, портящей окружению жизнь. Почему он так решил? Потому что только в окружении этих малолеток, да, он мог так их называть, он был стар для пресмыкающегося и не менее стар для человека, хозяин начинал дурачиться.

Хозяин дурачится, а его, партнера, никто не спрашивает, может, ему хотелось самосовершенствования и отдыха! Леон злобно кряхтит, перебираясь из комнаты в комнату, пока наконец не находит кабинет Дечимо Вонголы.

— Опять это чудовище! — шарахается за спину Хром иллюзионист, и одновременно с ним радостно восклицает экс-аркобалено:

— О, вот ты где!

Хамелеон заползает по ноге на туловище, с туловища на плечи, цепляется острыми когтями за рубашку и презрительным взглядом смотрит на людей.

— Э… это Леон? — нервно спрашивает Савада, и в его голове явно проносятся картины их общей смерти, если бы они случайно сегодня утром все же поймали это пресмыкающееся и отвезли куда подальше.

— Никчемный Тсуна, неужели не узнал? — фыркает очаровательно юный брюнет, но смотрит так, что хочется пойти и прямо сейчас повеситься. С Реборном легко не бывает. С Реборном, решившим проверить, что да как, каковы успехи у бывшего ученика — тем более.

Леон довольно улыбается под ладонью, объятой пламенем Солнца, — это одно из самых приятных чувств на свете. Если за каждое использование не по делу будут так извиняться, он даже готов терпеть все выходки странного окружения.

***

Леон перебегает с ковра на ковер, то и дело меняя цвет и тащит во рту нечто желтое и пушистое. За ним в комнату врывается весь взъерошенный Савада и зло хмурится:

— А ну верни Хиберда!

Рептилия вопросительно и непонимающе смотрит на него, и если бы не перья, высовывающиеся изо рта, это выглядело бы убедительно.

— Открой рот и отпусти его!

Хамелеон по-человечески качает головой, мол, «Неа», и на несколько мгновений Тсуна обмирает. А потом присаживается на одно колено и вытягивает руку:

— Сюда.

Птица во рту шевелится, это неприятно, но видеть, как Нео-Примо старательно заменяет все вертящиеся на языке ругательства комплиментами, потому что Реборн не простит трепку своему питомцу, того стоит:

— «Милый», «хороший», чтоб тебя… одна вкусная мошкара окружала… Верни Хиберда! — чуть ли не вскрикивает Савада. — Нас же Хибари-сан обоих сожрет, если увидит пропажу своей птицы!

Леон задумчиво смотрит в сторону — и вновь мотает головой. Он настолько удивлен, что у этого слабосильного хватает уверенности и храбрости поднять его за хвост над землей, что он правда открывает пасть, и из нее вылетает недовольная канарейка.

— Что ты с ним делаешь?! — раздается за спиной, и через мгновение Тсунаеши разжимает кулак, отпуская хамелеона на пол и со скулением хватается за поврежденный копчик. Реборн приподнимает своего партнера над землей и осматривает на повреждения. Леон делает самый печальный взгляд, на какой только способен, и надеется, что Саваде устроят взбучку.

Только Савада за спиной Реборна улыбается. С умилением. Хамелеон щурится, и хвостом показывает знак слежки. Шатен давится воздухом, Реборн смотрит на него, как на идиота, Леон жмется к хозяину ближе и высокомерно фыркает.

***

Кажется, Тсуна видит в Реборне Рапунцель. Леона это не смущает, потому что в Дечимо Вонголе он видит жертву.

— Почему ты не назвал его Паскалем? — спрашивает Тсунаеши, завтракая со своим бывшим учителем. Брюнет поднимает на него выразительный взгляд и отвечает:

— Боже, что за тупое имя. Леону совершенно бы не пошло.

Хамелеон злобно урчит, устроившись по правую руку от хозяина и слишком явно улыбается. Явно настолько, что у Дечимо Вонголы мурашки по спине. Он берет в когтистую лапу столовый нож и направляет его лезвием к наглецу.

— М-мило, — заикнувшись, выдает Савада.

***

Леон торжествует и чувствует свое превосходство, когда Хранители этого никчемного босса пересаживают его с места на место, а он не меняет цвет, оставаясь таким же зеленым.

— Нужно наверное сперва его на зеркало, а потом на другие места! — выдает, прочитав что-то странное в интернете, Гокудера и, подхватив чешуйчатое тельце, опускает его на посеребренную поверхность, любезно опрокинутую Ямамото.

В следующую секунду Леон исчезает из виду, и, пока все паникуют, а Хибари просит всех истерящих травоядных заткнуться, выбирается из комнаты и ползет дальше по коридору. Дверь в ванную приоткрыта, а до него доносится фальшивящий, но знакомый голос.

Ха, попался, думает хамелеон, пробираясь внутрь и поднимаясь по ширме вверх. Забирается на штангу. Примечивается. Прыжок.

— А-а-а, твою ж мать! Леон?! Что ты?.. Леон, вылези из воды! — истерично взвизгивает Савада, за секунды выскакивая из джакузи и оборачивая полотенце вокруг бедер. Рептилия смотрит на него и нежится в горячей воде, явно не собираясь выбираться. — Реборн, черт тебя подери, убери его!

— Как ты ко мне обратился, Никчемный Тсуна?!

Леон чувствует себя абсолютным победителем.

***

Леон уже не жалеет о том, что оказался в этом особняке, и каждое утро забирается на стол и подходит к своей, отдельной тарелке, рядом с хозяином. И подальше ото всех остальных, потому что отчего-то спокойный ответ на вопрос, чем питается питомец, испугал большую часть дома.

«Да хищник он», — пожал тогда плечами Реборн. Леон в тот же момент вновь выстрелил языком в такой прекрасный ярко-красный глаз Рокудо. А потом и в слишком громко заржавшего Рехея.

Леон совершенно ни о чем не жалеет, потому что его теперь боятся точно не меньше сильнейшего киллера. По крайней мере, Гокудера, решивший поделиться горестями с этой рептилией, смотрит точно с опаской.

Кто же знал, что хамелеон прекрасно понимает значения слов «фанатизм», «сталкерство» и не менее прекрасно вбивает их в поисковик.

Кажется, его начинают считать за превращенного в животное человека, но на это Леону все равно. Люди глупые. Ну, пожалуй, кроме хозяина.

***

Леон меняет свое мнение по поводу хозяина, когда видит его неожиданную тайную улыбку, направленную на Десятого Вонголу. И если раньше торжествовал хамелеон, то теперь торжествует отсутствие здравого смысла. Он ведь специально делал все, чтобы их двоих побаивались, это что, теперь обратную работу делать, ворчит Леон, топчась по пышной подушке в комнате Реборна.

Рептилия решает начать с малого — с нового привыкания, но когда забирается в густые волосы Савады, тот неожиданно вздрагивает и замирает, бледнея. И дернуть головой боится, скинет ведь этот живой ирокез.

Волосы Савады оказываются слишком мягкими и удобными, поэтому, когда в кабинет врывается Реборн, увлеченный поисками потерянного напарника, то изумленно замирает. Семидесятисантиметровая тушка спит на голове его ученика, а сам ученик с мольбой во взгляде просит снять ее с него.

***

Леон готов прямо сейчас пойти и повеситься на собственном хвосте: он любит хозяина, но не умеет завоевывать расположение людей, это ведь скучно! И он правда жалеет, что они сюда прибыли. Если бы этого не случилось, Реборн бы не прятал слишком уж необычный для него нежный взгляд под полями шляпы, и не заменял бы телесное истязание выносом мозга.

Но, как говорилось ранее, он любит хозяина, желает ему лучшего, хоть Савада сейчас не особо похож на «лучшее» — для самки слишком уж великоват, и этого лучшего должен добиться.

Леон размышляет о жизни, сидя посередине дивана для посиделок Хранителей и держа под лапой пульт от телевизора. На экране мелькает нечто похожее на фильм о Джеки Чане, который уже видел каждый раза по три, но тронуть опасное животное не решается никто.

Пульт, когда Леон все же сползает на пол, первым хватает Ямамото и переключает на бейсбольный матч под всеобщий обреченный вздох. Лучше то, что было раньше.

***

Хамелеон играется с замками из центра управления — дожидается, пока хозяин и лохматое человеческое недоразумение оказываются в одной комнате, и запирает их там. Щелкают замки, захлопываются сверху еще и титановые створки, такие же закрывают окна.

На всякий случай он еще и себя запирает, а то там какие-то слишком активные спасатели угрожают. Гремят приглушенно взрывы, а из угла в ужасе за рептилией наблюдает связанный охранник. Чтоб он еще раз нанялся работать на Вонголу.

***

Раздражение — вот что чувствуют все живые существа, когда у них что-то не выходит. Леон почти что в ярости, потому что Савада слишком, слишком, слепой. А еще хамелеон терпеть не может, когда шутят над ним, тем более, если шутят на тему бешенства и двадцати восьми уколов в живот.

Ламбо заходит в дом с выражением истинного ужаса на лице, иронично бровь вздергивает даже Реборн, Тсунаеши обеспокоенно спрашивает, как так вышло.

— А… того… подрался… — с запинкой объясняет самый юный защитник Вонголы, и в этот момент внутрь вползает жуткий окровавленный Леон, подходит к хозяину и ложится в ноги. Юный брюнет поддает Бовино еще раз и утаскивает какого-то болезненно безразличного хамелеона к себе — отмывать и напитывать Пламенем.

Единственное, что в этом хорошего видит Леон, — Савада улыбается в спину хозяину почти так же нежно, как хозяин улыбался ему.

***

Леон сдирает отвратительного цвета шторы в комнате Савады, притаскивает туда хозяина — и бежит вновь в центр управления. Охранник новенький, упертый, поэтому вылетает кувырком по лестнице.

Леон снова запирает этих двоих в одном месте. И кусает в руку обнаглевшего боксера, когда тот все же успевает ворваться и пытается помешать исполнению гениального плана.

***

Леон не возражает, когда на его спальное место вешают значок «Опасность», но Тсунаеши потом всю ночь не может заснуть от пристального угрожающего взгляда.

Зато может радоваться: он стал первым, кого бывший Аркобалено Солнца решил подлечить. В принципе, Савада смущенно улыбается на поглаживание своей головы, потому Леон больше не мстит. Ну…  
Если можно так назвать то, что рептилия решила ночевать в ящике с трусами Дечимо.

— Что ты тут забыл?! — шарахается прочь шатен, прикрываясь, и хамелеон недовольно фыркает. Он же забыл оценить, подходят ли по размерам хозяин и Савада. Точнее, нынешний хозяин и нынешний Савада.

У него не получается стянуть штаны с него, чертовы ремни, но Тсуна так забавно верещал, что отцепляться вовсе не хотелось.

***

Оценить размеры выходит во время всеобщего восхваления хамелеонов — Леон спас всех от громадного паука, просто сожрав его, только служанка-защитница животных ревела в сторонке. Реви-реви, ты хоть человек, ты умеешь это делать, а тут захочешь — и не выйдет.

В этот момент Савада пронесся из коридора через гостиную в свою комнату, и Леон, пожертвовав своей славой, рванул за ним. Савада оказался в ванной — и пока дверь не хлопнула, хамелеон, приняв цвет пола, проскользнул внутрь. Наблюдая. Чисто чтобы знать. Ему было откровенно плевать на то, как люди теребят свои гениталии, и он не понимал, как заниматься актом размножения не для размножения, но — раз делают, значит, надо?

— А здесь-то ты что забыл?.. — уже с отчаянием спрашивает Савада, уже умывая руки и замечая в отражении зеркала знакомую зеленую морду.

Что по поводу размеров? Не мал и не велик, сойдет.

***

Леон пишет анкету на сайте знакомств, когда Савада все же притаскивает Реборну шоколадные конфеты, ибо, да, свершилось, прозрел.

«Я красивая блондинка», — печатает когтистая лапа. — «Мне шестнадцать», — добавляет после некоторого раздумья. Из окна пялится курлычащий голубь, и Леону кажется, что если тот не заткнется, то пристрелит сам из себя. Под потолком сидит Мукуроу — чокнутая сова — и до сих пор обиженная канарейка. Пусть обижается, хамелеон все равно собирается валить куда-нибудь в Грецию.

Но в этот момент внутрь заходит Тсуна, вздыхает, заметив, чем занимается этот дьявол в теле рептилии и, подхватив под брюхо, относит его Реборну. Ладно, к хозяину можно.

Только ты рискни его обидеть, Савада, только попробуй, и на тебя будет накатана статья за совращение несовершеннолетних. Леон проводит лапой по собственной шее на манер жеста «прирежу». Тсуна бледнеет, юный киллер гладит по голове, не чувствуя никакой странности.

Помни, Савада, что в тебе видят жертву.


End file.
